doves in the wind
by nama-stay
Summary: Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum tertawa di depan wajah Sakura. "Demi Tuhan! Itu cuma masalah selangkangan, Sakura!" bahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu bisa merasakan beberapa tetes liur Hinata yang menempel di pipinya. Ew.


**doves in the wind**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Doves in The Wind (** _ **song**_ **) © SZA**

* * *

 _Ting. Tong._

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya di depan layar _laptop_. Pipinya yang memerah dan rambutnya yang kusut menjadi tontonan terbaik bagi pria pirang di depannya. " _Baby_ , lanjutkan besok saja ya?"

Naruto cemberut, "Baiklah." Begitu saja dan komunikasi _video_ _call_ mereka diputus dari pihak Naruto yang ngambek. Hinata buru-buru menutup _laptop_ nya, ia bergegas mengambil _tank top_ dan celana dalam yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. Ia harus cepat, tidak ingin siapapun di balik pintu apartemennya tau ia habis melakukan hubungan seksual jarak jauh yang dibantu oleh kecanggihan teknologi.

 _Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong._

"Tunggu!" Hinata keluar kamarnya dengan setengah berlari. Diam-diam mengutuk orang tidak sabaran yang menganggu aktivitas seksualnya.

 _Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting—_

"Siapa sih?!—eh, loh, Sakura?"

"HINATAAAA, AKU PUTUS SAMA SAIIIII!"

—

Hinata menempatkan dua gelas _wine_ di atas meja. Ia mendengarkan isakan Sakura dengan malas sembari menyingkir untuk mengambil botol minuman yang tersimpan baik di dalam bungkusan kantung kertas.

Sakura memang sangat sedih, tapi ia masih bisa mendeteksi botol minuman yang Hinata ambil, "Hinata, kau memang teman baikku. Tapi, aku tidak butuh Plaga*," ia bisa melihat Hinata memutar matanya, "Berikan aku Jose**."

Hinata menatap si _pinky_ dengan tatapan mengejek, "Kita berdua tahu, kau tidak tahan dengan Jose," ia mendekati Sakura dengan menenteng botol minuman yang tadi ia ambil—tidak berniat menggantinya dengan botol yang ia sembunyikan di rak pewangi pakaian. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, akhirnya Hinata menuangkan isi botol _wine_ yang ia bawa sebelum ia duduk di samping Sakura. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

Sakura mengambil gelas yang diisi Hinata, "Aku putus—"

"Lalu?" Hinata memotong saat ia mengambil gelasnya, memperhatikan Sakura yang meminum cairan merah muda dengan pelan, "Sai itu PK***. _You deserve better_. Sasuke sedang dekat denganmu kan?"

Sakura menahan isakannya dengan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, "Rosé?" Hinata mengangguk, "Bukan itu masalahnya, _D_ _ear_."

"Terus?"

Sakura mengambil napas, "Aku sudah tidur dengan Sai."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Teeeee... rus?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ia menyesali niatnya yang datang kesini untuk mendapat pencerahan. "Artinya, keperawananku sudah jebol! Hilang!" Sakura membentak Hinata dengan suara lantang, "Dengan kata lain, aku sudah rusak!"

Hinata menaikkan salah satu alisnya sebelum tertawa di depan wajah Sakura. "Demi Tuhan! Itu cuma masalah selangkangan, Sakura!" bahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu bisa merasakan beberapa tetes liur Hinata yang menempel di pipinya. Ew.

"Dasar gila!"

"Dasar bodoh!" Hinata masih tertawa, "Kau takut karena keperawananmu hilang?" tawa gadis itu mengisi apartemennya yang dingin. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair sebelum mengatur napasnya, "Sakura yang malang, otakmu dipenuhi omong kosong yang dibuat oleh manusia kebelet _get laid a.k.a desperate_. Sebaiknya, kita harus ke The Legacy malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menahan tangisannya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mengajaknya ke klub malam saat ia sedang sesedih ini? Gila. "Tidak!" ia berkata tegas sebelum kembali menangis kencang.

Hinata yang melihat itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena tertawa. Seharusnya, ia tau sikap gadis itu yang sedikit _hopeless romantic_. Gadis berambut hitam itu mendekat, ia membawa Sakura perlahan ke dekapannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Sakura yang bergetar hebat. "Maaf."

Sakura masih terisak. Ia balas memeluk Hinata dengan erat sebelum mengangguk. "Aku hancur. Rusak. Sampah."

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia memberi jarak hanya untuk melihat Sakura lebih jelas, "Dengar, kau tidak rusak. Kau itu manusia, bukan barang. Harga dirimu bukan ditentukan dari selangkanganmu," Hinata menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi sahabatnya, "Hanya karena kau bukan perawan, bukan berarti kau pelacur, Sakura."

Sekarang, Sakura ingat alasannya ke sini. "Tapi, aku menjual harga diriku demi cinta."

Hinata menggeleng, "Kau tidak menjual apapun. Apa Sai membayar sejumlah harga demi satu malam?" sekarang, giliran Sakura yang menggeleng, "Lagian, kau melakukannya dengan kemauanmu sendiri—tidak ada yang memaksa. Itu keputusan yang kau buat. Jadi, buat apa kau menyesalinya?"

"Tapi, pria manapun tidak akan mau menikah denganku. Suamiku kelak, pasti akan kecewa."

Hinata menatap Sakura lembut, "Sakura, pernikahan tidak didasari oleh keperawanan. Apa ia menikahimu hanya semata-mata karena kau masih perawan?" Hinata mengambil langkah cerdar. Ia bisa mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyetujuinya dalam diam. Lagipula, apa yang ia katakan benar adanya. Harga diri manusia tidak ditentukan dari aktivitas seksualnya. Jika harga diri manusia berdasarkan selangkangan, dunia pasti berpihak pada si pemilik sperma yang superior—membanggakan pria yang telah meniduri banyak wanita dan menganggap bahwa dia sudah membuka banyak pintu surga. Sedangkan jika wanita yang telah terbangun dari ranjang banyak pria berbeda—dunia akan mengecapnya sebagai penghuni neraka abadi. Sebuah konsep yang Hinata sayangkan masih tertanam di otak Sakura.

Bukan perkara gampang menghapus konsep tersebut di kepala Sakura. Ia tumbuh dengan menganggap keperawanan adalah sebuah berlian dari lapisan bumi terdalam yang harus ia jaga. Melihat Hinata tertawa mendengar pemikirannya, ia merasa marah. Bukankah setiap perempuan _baik-baik_ harusnya begitu? Dan ini ia tanyakan pada Hinata di detik selanjutnya.

"Baik-baik? Apa kau pikir perawan yang mencuri uangku dulu di SMA adalah perempuan baik-baik? Atau perawan yang meninggalkan ibunya sendiri kelaparan adalah perempuan baik-baik? Atau perawan yang menindas dia yang bukan perawan adalah perempuan baik-baik?" Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan—sebuah simbol kesombongan Hyuuga yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan. "Selangkangan tidak menjamin sifatmu, Sakura."

Sakura kebingungan. Kenapa semua ini terasa benar dan... tabu? Entahlah. Berdiskusi—curhat—dengan Hinata untuk mendapatkan pencerahan adalah tujuannya datang ke sini, dan Hinata berhasil membantunya dengan cara yang aneh. Maka, ia akan bertanya sekali lagi—mungkin Hinata juga bisa membantunya, "Lalu, aku harus apa?"

Hinata tersenyum, menyesap Plaga yang ia ambil, dan menikmati rasa ringan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia menatap Sakura mantap, " _Move on_."

 **end**

* * *

*Plaga: merk wine lokal

**Jose: mengacu pada Jose Cuervo. merk tequilla gichu. gue 3 shots aje udah tipsy

***PK: penjahat kelamin. lau lau pada yang pk, pada merasa tersindir gak neh

p.s. WHO LOVES SZAAAA? MEEEEE

p.s.s. cerita ini merupakan pandangan diriku terhadap meki down there yang sudah lama dijadiin 'takeran' harga diri wanitah

p.s.s.s. Hinata nakal banget ye, cem authornye

p.s.s.s.s. untung gue nakal sm cowo gue aje. ihiw

p.s.s.s.s.s. hayooooo tebak hinata sm naruto ngapain?

p.s.s.s.s.s.s. p.s. gue banyak bgt dah


End file.
